you dont deserve that
by overlordpringerx
Summary: King has a nightmare about Elaine. He needs to suffer less! I dont hate Hauser. Takes place before kingdom infiltration arc


"It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have died!" Elaine yelled. HFarlequin could only stare in horror and sadness at his sister. The sight in front of him was certainly not something anybody would have wanted to see. Elaine had no eyes, only 2 bleeding sockets. Her mouth and chest were bleeding to while she moaned in pain.

"Why did you leave us?! Why did we have to die?! **This is all your fault!"**

* * *

King woke up. It was still the middle of the night, but after that nightmare he couldn't just go back to sleep as if nothing happenned. Plus now he noticed Ban's drunkard breath filling the entire room again!

'Ugh. I need fresh air' the fairy thought to himself. So he grabbed Chastiefol and floated outside. He took a quick look at Diane's sleeping form. He kinda felt bad for her having to sleep on the ground with no pillows or blankets.

"Note to self: make a bed or sleeping bag for Diane."

"Mm... What?" Diane asked waking up and looking at King.

'Shit! Did I say it out loud?!' King started to panic.

"U-uhm, hi Diane. I didnt say anything. So you can go back to sleep" King answered shaking a little.

"What are you doing outside this late at night, King?" Diane asked.

"Ban farted a lot in his sleep" King lied.

"Hm? Never took you for a light sleeper King. I mean considering how lazy you normally are..." Diane giggled.

"Yeah, he farted really loud, so I couldnt even fall asleep in the first place. A Dnd that smell..." the boy made a disgusted face, thinking of Ban's breath to make it seem genuine.

"Oh. Ok then. Well, good night King." The giantess said before going back to sleep.

"Night, Diane." King said before flying a little farther away.

The boar hat was set near a small town next to a river right now. King landed on top of a rock at the edge of the river and looked at the water. He saw the reflection of the full moon. That white color reminded him of a certain someon whose favorite dress was like that. He began to tear up.

"Bafoo." Oslo who right then appeared, barked behind him, trying to cheer up his master, his friend.

"Thanks Oslo. But I don't deserve any pity. If I hadn't rushed of to help them, then..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. The thought alone was just too painful. He started to cry, the guilt and the loss were just too much. Oslo couldn't stand to see King like this, and began to howl. However he heard something and hid himself just in case. King on the other hand hadn't heard anything over the sound of his tears, so he didnt expect what was about to happen.

King felt something touch him, which startled him so much he almost fell into the river. Fortunately, he was caught just in time.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Diane said.

"D-d-diane?! How long have you been there?!" King asked.

"I just came here. But that's not important right now. What matters is that something is bothering you. A lot. And out of all the people I know you deserve that less than anybody. So, what is it?" Diane asked concerned.

"N-nothing Diane, I'm just a little bit of a drama queen, hehe." King tried to reassure her.

"I told you. You're a terrible liar. So don't act like it was no big deal. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but let me help you in some other way. Ah, I got it!" Diane stood up with King in her fist and went back to her sleeping spot. She lied down put King laying down on the ground, but kept a hand on his body.

"Diane what are you doing?" King asked nervously.

"You are gonna stay here with me for the night. You need somebody to be close to you, and Ban is not an option."

"B-but this? Wouldnt you rather do this with the captain?"

"Maybe, but he wouldn't need it or want it. He would rather be with Elizabeth. And its not like we're doing anything naughty." Diane giggled and King flushed.

"A-alright, but let me ask you this: what do you mean by 'I deserve to be bothered less than anyone else'?"

"Well, remember when Ban stole all the stuffed animals in Liones? Well you didnt just return them all in one night, you also repaired a few. Considering how much you like to sleep, sacrificing an entire night like you did is almost unreal. And that was just one of the many selfless things you have done during the time we've known each other. And you always treat me very well. But you always get the short end of the stick. That is really unfair. So please for tonight try to stay positive. Do it for me."

King was redder than his hair right now, but he nodded, happy that she cared for him so much, even if he woul have preferred it to be more than that, but still his sadness vanished and he and Diane drifted of to sleep smiling.

Boy, were Ban and Meliodas gonna tease him for this. Suck it, Hauser.


End file.
